Our story: twist of fate
by Princess630
Summary: Fem. Nagi. Karmagasi. Read to find out more. Disclaimer: do not own assassination classroom only my fanfic. Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: my teacher is an octopus

Poem/Intro: kill or be killed was the name of the game( we either got him or he got us), or so we were told, the classroom used to be normal til' the arrival of the new teacher who was abnormal, this is how our story begins, how we came to meet koro-sensei, how we became assassins, how we became the assassination classroom.

Authors Note: hop,step, love you. Hi,hi, welcome to my remake of assassination classroom. My remake will be made in my version of the anime. If you do not approve of the Nagisa x Karma pairing I suggest you leave now. So in my version of the anime, Nagisa is a girl(no longer a trap), I'm taking out his crazy mother and replacing her with a new one(but don't worry OK,cause I'll be adding some sadistic/crazy badass moments for her too). Nagisa's parents are together and happy, also I'm adding my own special parts to the story hope you like them. Plus special feature: Nagisa and Karma's back story (which will be showed in almost all the story). In this fanfic their relationship is full of mystery and along the way in the story e-class students, koro-sensei, Irena(aka bitch-sesnei), and karasuma will try to unravel and uncover the of it. ?Now shall we begin~ ?

~6 years ago~

*sniff *sniff *sniff "k-karma..I'll miss you the most," said a blue-haired girl with matching ocean blue eyes, wearing a white-sleeping gown. "Karma..please..please.. Don't forget me..please ..I'll return.. Quickly..to see you," she said crying, under her eyes a rose puffy pink, and her doll like face stained with tears and she held a white-rabbit plush toy(which had a red ribbon wrapped around its neck that had a silver letter K where it was tied in the middle)in her right arm and in her left a picture(of her and karma with mud on them smiling happily). "Karma..you seem so far away now...I wonder how do I get to where you are," she said smushing her face into the plushie crying. "Nagi, honey please come out..its already been a week since you locked yourself in your room," said Mrs. Shiota as she knocked on her daughter's door. "..please..g-go *sniff *sniff away mother." "But Nagi." "..please I just need-," Nagisa was interrupted by her door being knocked down revealing an angry dad with his foot up where the door was and a mother who was worried(but slightly happy, 'cause the door was knocked down). "Nagisa Yuki Shiota, get out here right now, I won't put up with this any longer you can't stay in your room forever," said Mr. Shiota as he walked into his daughter's room(which had boxes ready to be moved in it and a princess bed with his daughter on it). "Now Nagisa, I know you'll miss Karma-kun but you have to-," said Mr. Shiota as he was interrupted by Nagisa yelling, "no don't say it, I won't I just won't, I could never."

"Please Nagi, honey listen its for the best," said Mrs. Shiota. "Your mother is right Nagi you have to move on, we leave for America in 2 days," said Mr. Shiota as he walked over to Nagisa and sat on the bed next to his crying daughter. "Why..why do we have to move back to America, I've finally gotten used to Japan, and I don't want to leave my best friend so why," asked Nagisa as she sat up against her bed board. "Come on Nagi it won't be so bad and besides you have friends back home plus knowing you, you'll probably make a bunch of new friends," said Mrs. Shiota. "Your mother's right Nagi and besides you can always video chat,text, or call karma-kun." "But it won't be the same, please let me stay I'll call every day so-," she was interrupted by her mother and father saying," NO." "your coming with us, your only 7 years old we can't leave you in Japan while we're in America," said her mother. "Maybe when your older but not now Nagi we can't leave our only child in a foreign country," said Mr. Shiota as patted his daughter's head. "Why can't you, karma is my age, an only child, and his parents let him stay home alone while their traveling." "Well karma-kun was born and raised here so he'll be okay in Japan alone also his parents know the people he lives around well enough to leave him in their care," said Mr. Shiota as he continued to pat his daughter's head. "Come on Nagi it won't be forever, when your older you can come back the house will still be here so you won't be losing any memories of it," said Mrs. Shiota trying to also comfort Nagisa while sitting on the other side of her on the bed. "Really...I can come back..but when I come back things will have changed," said Nagisa as her mother wiped her eyes and face to clean of the tears.

"Well won't that make it even more exciting then," said Mrs. Shiota as she finished wiping her daughter's face and was now placing a kiss on her daughter's head. "Exciting *sniff how," asked Nagisa now done crying. "Hmm..well you get to see how much things will be different from how they are now and won't that make for an amazing adventure also you will have changed as well as karma-," stated Mrs. Shiota as Nagisa and her husband Mr. Shiota yelling, "exactly where are you going with this." "Well..I think that the Karmagasi ship will finally be take sail," stated Mrs. Shiota drooling a bit with a tint of pink on her cheeks as she imagined the life of the Karmagasi shipping. "Mika, stop putting that in our daughter's head she's to young to be thinking about that kind of stuff." "Eh..but Tadase you were thinking the same thing," said Mika (Mrs. Shiota). "Even if I support that shipping we still shouldn't have our daughter thinking about such a thing at her age," said Tadase (Mr. Shiota). Listening into her parents conversation Nagisa finally understood what her mother was talking about and started to blush. "Look now you've made her flustered Mika." "Well if she's flustered at least that means she understands that kind of stuff Tadase, that reminds me remember our ship name." "Yah it was mikase if I remember your mom came up with it and it stuck to us like glue because, everyone called us mikase from then on." "*ha haha ah those were good times."

"But anyway back to the main point Nagisa don't worry about things changing because your connection to karma is one of those things that never change ok," said Mika as she lifted Nagisa off of the bed and placed her on the floor gently. "So pack your bags quickly so you can go and hang out with karma until it's time to go, you have 2 days before your change begins princess," said Mika which earned a smile from Tadase as he watched his wife cheer up their daughter seeing as how she began packing quickly with a smile. Nagisa had finished packing and went and did as her mother said and enjoyed her last 2 days in Japan with her best friend karma who made sure they had fun.

~the last day(6:30pm) at the playground~

Nagisa and Karma were sitting on the top of the monkey bars swinging their feet back and forth while eating ice cream. Nagisa had French vanilla and Karma had dutch chocolate. "So your leaving tomorrow," said Karma as he ate his ice cream. "yah tomorrow morning at 5:00," said Nagisa as ate her ice cream. "Back to America," he asked. "yah," she said looking down. "When will you be back," he asked looking over to her(she was sitting to the right of him). "Don't know,...but it won't be forever we'll meet again," she said looking up to meet his gaze. "I'll still miss you though," he said with a lonely sadness in his eyes. "Why." "Because...", "because what." "Because..I like you," said Karma blushing as red as his hair. Hearing this Nagisa blushed pink as the dawn of the sky and held out her pinkie then she said, "I like you too Karma...that's why I want you to wait for me to return ok,promise you won't forget me and that when I return when I'm older that you'll take me out on a date." Karma started blushing even even redder than his hair and held out his pinky and connected it with hers an said, " I promise, the same goes for you too though, don't forget me or go out with some other guy, just wait for me ok," "ok I promise, hay you know karma this is the 5th promise we've made to each other." "Hmm..your right 'cause the first was we'd always stay connected, the second was *********(sorry but you can't find the rest out just yet), third was ********, 4th was *******, and the 5th was right now that we'd wait for each other," said karma as the blush on their faces faded. "Yup we'll wait as long as it takes," said Nagisa with a smile. "No matter what happens," said karma smiling too. "So are you coming to see me off at the airport devil-kun," said Nagisa with a smile "of course my angel," said karma with a smirk. "What's up with that Angel thing devil-kun," "you started it with the Devil thing angel-chan," "from now on then I'm your angel then," " and I'm your devil," "I like it, these nicknames fit us well don't you think devil-kun," she said still smiling but this time with a tint of pink dusting her cheeks "yah just as I thought," "hmm...you thought what-," she was about to ask when his lips came crashing into hers sending a tingling sensation upon her skin.

"I thought you were just to cute and I was right," said Karma as he pulled away from the kiss. "You really are a devil," said Nagisa. "What do you mean by that."

"I mean your gonna make this angel become a devil at this rate," she said and without even giving him time to respond she press her lips back against his and their lips molded together as though they were two puzzle prices connecting. And they stayed like that for a while as though their lips were the air they breathed and if they separated they'd die until they actually had to separate for air. When they separated they were gasping for air, when they finished getting their breathing back straight they stared at each other for a while. Karma broke the silence by saying,"I have something for you, its kind of a going away as well as memory gift."

~memory gifts are things you get to commemorate a moment, like a souvenir or a special reminder~

Nagisa watched karma take out a small box and passed it to her. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet and necklace(the charm bracelet had a silver chain, which had an adjuster on it so while her hand was still small she could tighten it to fit until it fit properly, and had two charms on it: a heart and Angel/ironic right/; the necklace was silver with a cross attached to it that had a blue gem stone in the middle and a hidden switch on the side, which of course she saw and realized it was a necklace with a retractable knife built in.) "I love the charm bracelet and the necklace but I do have a question," "sure what is it," " why the knife in the necklace," she said taking out the necklace and flipping the switch revealing a knife. "Well since I won't be around to protect you I thought you might need it," said a blushing pink karma. "Seriously K, I know I'm older than you but still I'm seven what am I going to do with a knife," said Nagisa with a dumb founded face. "Well even so it'd still make a nice necklace," said karma as he went back to eating his ice cream which had started dripping. "Whatever," said Nagisa as she also went back to eating her ice cream which had started dripping as well.

~time skip: to the airport~

Nagisa was wearing a plain white dress with matching sandals and karma's gifts (the charm bracelet and necklace). Karma was wearing blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with matching sandals. They both said their goodbyes and Nagisa headed toward the plane. Right as she was about to go through the door to head to the plane karma pulled her arm which resulted in her turning around to find her lips crashing against his. It was a brief kiss(just a peck) when finished karma said, "when you get back let's have a real one ok." Which made Nagisa blush because she knows he means using their tongues, she had seen her mother do it to her father countless times when she didn't get her way, when she wanted attention, to be romantic, and just because she felt like it. So when karma said that Nagisa replied with a smirk saying, "be prepared then karma because when I get back your in for some fun." Which resulted in Karma blushing(XD his plan backfired and made him blush and not her)plus Nagisa's mother Mika whistling practically screaming 'The Karmagasi ship has set sail. Nagisa and Karma only laughed at this then parted for real.

~6 years later~

"uhmm..excuse me miss but we're about to land soon," said a flight attendant as she tapped a sleeping blue haired girl with head phones on to wake her up. "Mmhhh...thank you for telling me," the girl responded as she awoke and took off her head phones. "Your welcome miss." "Do you *yawn know exactly when we'll land." "In about 2hours." "Thank you that'll be all," the girl said, the flight attendant bowed then left the girl. "Karma-kun, I can't wait to see how much you've changed, how much Japan he changed, to let you see how much I've changed, and for that date and kiss you promised me," said the blue haired girl looking out the planes' window at Japan. "Just a little longer okay karma-kun just a little longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I missed you more than anything else

~At E-class~

Everyone was standing on the left side in the front of the room in a corner staring at Karma. *Slid "Good morning class how are all of my students," said koro-sensei as he walked in but stopped when he saw what his class was doing and asked, "what's going on here?" "We don't know koro-sensei when we walked in Karma was just sitting there on his phone like he is know smiling and not causing any trouble," said Kayona as she pointed to the red head. "What," said koro-sensei as he rushed over to karma to check his temperature. "We'll sensei," asked Sugino. "What's got him acting so strange," asked Rio as she was also a bit scared by this unusual behaviour. "Hmm..he seems normal I wonder what-," said koro-sensei as he caught a glimpse of karma's phone and snatched it away laughing. "Nfufuu...it seems whatever it is its on this phone," stated koro-sensei as he moved quickly away from karma and over to the class before any of the knew what was going on. "What the-..hey give me back my phone you octopus," yelled karma as he stomped over to the other students and koro-sensei who were a tad pink on the cheeks an giggling. It was a picture of a short blue haired little girl in a plain white dress and matching sandals, wearing a charm bracelet and a silver cross necklace, who was smiling and holding up a peace sign (it was taken the day she left as a reminder of what she looked like).

"Hay karma who's this girl, is she your crush or something teased Rio-chan. "Eehh...she's a little young for you don't you think," Terasaka as he snatched the phone from Rio and turn it around to show karma what the class had seen. "Karma I must tell you as your teacher I think that that kind of relationship is unhealthy," said koro-sensei which earned the the students nodding in agreement. Karma snatched back his phone and turned it around for them to see the picture and said, " let's get some things straight 1 I'm not into that type of stuff, 2 this picture was taken 6 years ago, 3 she's not my crush, and 4 don't ever take my stuff again are we clear," said an angry Karma. "So who is she then karma-kun," asked Kanzakei nervously. He replied with a sight then said, "she's my best friend.." 'Oh they all said including bitch-sesnei as she was there (and who knows when she got there) "karma for you to have her picture there has to be something more,"said bitch-sesnei. "Yah she's right you said it was from six years ago there has to be something more," said Katoka. "Six year spill it karma," said bitch-sesnei even more curious about this girl and karma's relationship now.

"Do I have to its-," said karma As he was interrupted by bitch-sesnei pulling out a knife and saying "tell us," overhearing karasuma who was in the hallway walked into the room to hear the conversation. "Irena-san don't resort to violence, he won't talk if you-" stated a nervous koro-sensei as he was interrupted by karma saying 'fine I'll tel you. Everyone gathered around to hear the story. " Her name is Nagisa Shiota, she should be 13 now I think, our relationship is complicated, and she lives in America, but is moving back to Japan today, and as I said she's my best friend," said karma with a straight face. Everyone taking in this new information suddenly said 'Eh! "Wait you said she lives in america and is moving here today ,"said bitch-sesnei since she and karasuma (who was leaving the room) were the only ones not in shock. "That's right," " and "based off what I've gathered you haven't seen her in six years" "that's correct" " are you going to go see her, no you have to go see her," said kayano as she somehow joined the conversation. Everyone started rambling on about what he should do when karma said, " I'm going to go pick her up from the airport an a hour from now so how about I bring her here so you all can ask her these questions," said karma (guess he doesn't care how she feels when she gets off the plane, just gonna bring here all the way to the classroom huh karma).

"Yes, bring her I have a lot of questions for her, you know what I'll come with you so I can ask some on the way back here," said bitch-sesnei with a satisfied grin. "Alright we'll make a group to go with karma to make sure she gets here,"said koro-sensei. "Wait what-," said karma as everyone had drawn straws out of a cup (put together by koro-sensei of course) "its been decided Irena, Kayona, Sugino, and Fuwa will go," said koro-sensei as karma complained about the whole arrangement.

~time skip: at the airport~

Nagisa's POV

Finally, finally, finally I can see him again. I started stepping down the plane steps when I saw it the most beautiful color ever, that color I had longed to see, that color which i love more than any other, that color was red, the crimson red of his hair which was as bright as the dawn of day or the blaze of a fire. I couldn't stop my self once I saw him, I ran down the plane steps and jumped in to his arms. I was so happy that I could cry.

Karma's POV

I arrived at the airport and headed toward where her plane would be with the e-class group koro-sensei assigned to go with me. Then when we got there I started looking around for her that was until I saw her at the top of the planes stairs looking down at me. I took one look and I knew it was her, I mean how could I ever forget that ocean blue hair and eyes that reflected the mystic deep of the ocean. I stood there for a while staring and then saw her running down the stairs towards me. I subconsciously opened my arms for her as she jumped into them almost crying. She was hugging me tight, I guess she missed me as much as I missed her. I mean after all six years apart can do that to a person.

"Karma I missed you, I really, really missed you," she said starting to tear up smiling. "Yah me too so how about you don't leave again," I said looking down to see her snuggling her head in my chest. "Never again, if I do leave you I promise not to make you wait so long ever again," she looking up to meet my gaze.

To be continued... XD

:P Important Notice Below( please read it also it affects this story so please read it arigato)

A/N: hello to all readers of this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a lot of fun toi write. This story is the first of my Nagisa fanfics, you see iu noticed that there hasn't been a lot of Nagisa fanfics let alone fem. Nagisa ones...so I've decided to dedicate some of my free time to give the fanfic community more fem. Nagisa XD. I love writing so I decided why not... I mean I love what I do. So yah..to all my fanfic followers and readers you can be expecting a lot more fem Nagisa heading your way. My updates may come slow I mean I am still in school so be patient.. I'll update every week so keep an eye out. Also before I forget this maybe the last chapter of this story since I'll be starting the new ones but if you enjoyed it then let me know if you would like for it to be continued and I won't discontinue it. Plus you can check out this story that I'll be posting soon that'll tell you when the next update is and give you a sneek peak at the next chapter..if you have any story ideas please share, or any questions, and contact me through the PM also don't forget to leave a review. Hop, Step, Bye.


	3. Author's Note I'm Back

Hop, Step, I'm back sorry for the story delay but I've been pretty busy so how about I give you all a recap on my life lol its a brief one though XD.

Recap: So we have trial exams coming up at school and ugh... I've been studying like crazy for them especially in math.. I mean it's my worst and if I fail it I'll be held back. I established a band/group " " with my bff's and we'll soon be all over youtube so keep an eye out. I applied for the a-pack program, performing arts division so wish me luck on getting in lol. Also I've been working on some new songs and practicing my voice with abdomonal breathing it helps with voice projection. New dance moves and 's dance moves and outfit coordination which you'd hink is easy but no every has to have their own opinion it's like the moment we agree something comes up that makes us disagree ugh.. also i got some new story ideas so watch out everyone cause updates are coming your way...

Story updates starting: 1/22/17


	4. Chapter 4: GoodBye And Hello

A/N: I'm sorry, but this story will be discounted due to certain reasons. Also because of copyright please do not try and take this story as your own to continue without asking permission from the author first thank you. This story may be ending but a new one is beginning so just consider this one as a teaser for the real one ok, good. The newest version of this story will be out soon, no it will not include the same studd you have read so far but it will carry the same Karmagasi concept. Yes the theme and bias will be the same, no the story line won't be continued. I wishi could've continued this story but I have ran out of inspiration and enthusiasm for this story. If you liked this story please read the new and improved version. I can assure you the new one will not be discontinued and will go on to season 2 off assassination classroom as well as it will continue even after on its own spin off series so please enjouy the newest version. If you have any questions please check the other story or PM message the author for further details, please and thank you. The newest version is Blaze of the Ocean.

Check out:Blaze of the ocean for more details and the rest of this story (not its plot but concept).

Hop,Step, GoodBye Twist of Fate ;-)


End file.
